


Look At Me

by nepenthe_writer



Series: WinterIron Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Smut, Sub Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony is tired after a long night and James helps take him out of his head and relax





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Square: O3 - Holding Eye Contact for the WinterIron Bingo

Tony sighed with relief as the elevator stopped at his floor of the tower and he stepped out. As proud as he was of the Maria Stark Foundation and how grateful he was to the donors that were willing to come to the annual gala to support them Tony couldn’t help but be happy to be home now. It was a lot of work to get everything ready to go to pull off without a hitch. Now that it was over for another year Tony was more than ready to be home and relax.

Nimble fingers made quick work of yanking off his tie and undoing the first few buttons of his dress shirt. The sooner he could get out of these clothes the sooner he could cuddle up with his amazing boyfriend and relax for the night. Those thoughts came to a screeching halt the moment Tony stepped into his bedroom and saw said boyfriend waiting for him.

Seated over by the large floor to ceiling windows in a wing-backed chair was James Barnes, feared Winter Soldier. Dressed in his black combat uniform, knives and guns included, James sat there by the window with the perfect view of New York below him and his eyes were laser focused on the bedroom doorway instead.

Tony’s legs felt like jelly under the scrutiny of that focus and he couldn’t stop his pulse from racing at the implications. It wasn’t often that his fun loving Bucky liked to play this game but tonight it was clear, Bucky was nowhere to be found and James, Tony’s Dom, was more than ready to play with the delightful morsel that had just walked into his web.

A smirk of pleased amusement crooked up the side of James’ lips as Tony’s fingers left off unbuttoning his shirt and fell to his sides giving his boyfriend complete access to look him over from top to bottom. A metal finger made a crooking motion and Tony obediently and eagerly followed the silent direction and walked closer to where his boyfriend was sitting waiting for him. This might not have been exactly what he had been planning on for when he got home but he had absolutely no objections to this turn of events.

“How was your evening Doll?” James asked quietly, wanting to make sure that Tony was up for this kind of play as well.

“It was long but we did good work. I’m more happy to be home now though James,” Tony replied, his voice going husky as he gave the okay to continue.

Nicknames were a staple of Tony’s vocabulary when it came to referring to those close to him but his boyfriend’s given name was reserved only for play. Failure to use that monicure was a quick signal that something wasn’t right and a check in was needed.

“Good, then you won’t mind removing your clothes and kneeling right here for me would you Doll?” James asked in a way that gave no room for doubt that he expected to be obeyed. “You were gone for so long, giving your attention to all of those other people. It made me feel a bit lonely. You’ll fix that right up for me won’t you Doll?”

Tony nodded eagerly as he quickly began undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt so that he could get it off faster.

“Yes James,” Tony replied readily.

The dress jacket, shirt, and tie were all off in a matter of seconds before being folded up neatly and placed on a nearby table. James liked things neat and orderly when he was in charge and Tony wasn’t about to make things take longer just because he had been too impatient to fold his clothes. He had learned the hard way that skipping that step just made everything for him take ten times longer and that was a lesson that he didn’t want repeated any time soon.

Tony’s shoes were the next to go followed by his socks and dress pants, folded neatly and placed with the rest, leaving him in just his silk boxers when James ordered him to stop. Lightly panting Tony stood there, shoulders back, legs slightly parted, hands at his side, and dick starting to get hard and tent his boxers.

“Kneel. Right here,” James ordered pointing to the floor right between his legs.

Tony wasted no time in following the direction. Four steps had him right in front of the other man before Tony dropped down to his knees in one graceful motion. He knew that James loved seeing him smooth and graceful and wanted to be on his best behavior for his boyfriend tonight. He wanted to show just how good he could be and receive all of the rewards he knew James would spoil him with if he was.

“Very nice,” James praised. “So pretty kneeling here for me. Are you going to keep being nice for me tonight Doll?”

“Yes James,” answered Tony. “I’m going to be so nice for you tonight.”

“That’s good to hear Doll,” James said bring up his flesh hand to run through Tony’s hair and along the side of his face, feeling Tony lean into the caress. “I like it when you’re nice for me. How about you show me how nice you can keep being huh? Take out my cock and get it nice and hard now Sweetheart. You can use your hands for that.”

Tony nodded in acknowledgement but otherwise stayed silent knowing that a reply wasn’t required. Bring up his hands he made short work of the complicated belts and snaps that made up James’ combat uniform, grateful that he was allowed the use of his hands for this. Sometimes when James was feeling particularly in a mood to challenge and push Tony he would only allow Tony the use of his mouth and that was far more difficult when the other man was dressed like this.

Despite not rushing and showing just how eager he was Tony didn’t take long to get James’s cock out in the open. It was already half hard by the time he got his hand wrapped around the length and just a few strokes and a teasing thumb flick over the head had his boyfriend hard and throbbing in his hand. Other than a few stuttered breaths James didn’t react but those slight changes were all Tony needed to know that he was going in the right direction.

“That’s enough now. Hands down on your thighs and I want you to keep them there until I tell you otherwise. You’ve been so good so far. I don’t want to have to stop to discipline you because you couldn’t be good and keep your hands to yourself,” James warned.

Tony immediately dropped his hands down to his thighs like he had been told. His breathing was getting heavier and his pupils were dilating with the arousal that he was feeling. It was a heady experience just letting go and being told exactly what he needed to do in order to be good and he soaked up every moment of it wanting more, wanting every bit that James would give to him.

“Good, good job,” praised James, caressing the side of Tony’s face again in reward. “Now here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to slip my cock through those pretty little lips of yours and use your mouth to get myself off. I want you to look at me the whole time. No closing your eyes or looking away while I use your mouth for my pleasure. Do you understand?”

“Yes James,” Tony answered before tipping his head back to make sucking off the other man easier and opening his mouth, ready to have it used for his boyfriend’s pleasure.

James was quick to take Tony’s face between his hands and guide his mouth down onto his cock, making the kneeling man take him in inch by inch until the head of his dick was brushing against the back of Tony’s throat and just resting it there for a minute.

Tony let out some harsh pants as he adjusted the having his mouth filled but he held eye contact the entire time, never so much as glancing away for a moment. With his mouth filled like this it would be impossible for him to say his safeword if he needed to and while he could, and would if needed, tap James’s leg, keeping eye contact was just one more way that they had established a routine to keep Tony safe while they played.

“So good,” James moaned as he pulled out until just the tip of his dick was inside Tony’s mouth before thrusting back inside with more force behind it. “So good for me Doll.”

Tony moaned around the cock in his mouth as James began to use him more forcefully. He didn’t need to worry about sucking or doing anything fancy with his tongue. All he had to do was just kneel there, look up at James, and take his cock. Right now he was nothing more than a receptacle for James’s pleasure and when his boyfriend was finished with him he would get his own.

James picked up the pace again, thrusting deeper inside of Tony’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat each time and setting off Tony’s gag reflex. As this throat spasmed at the repeated intrusions and his eyes watered in response Tony couldn’t help but let his eyes close as he focused on trying to relax his throat so he could just take it. A sharp slap to one cheek had his eyes flew open again however.

“I said to keep your eyes open and on me Tony,” James growled, dropping the terms of endearment that he had been using previously. “If you can’t follow directions you will be punished.”

Tony wanted so much in that moment to duck his head down in both apology and submission. The only thing stopping him was knowing that was the exact opposite of what James wanted him to do and he wouldn’t disappoint the other man a second time tonight.

Instead Tony wrapped his lips more firmly around the head of James’ cock and took it down to the back of his throat. This time he forced himself to relax around the intrusion and let the cock slip past and into his throat. James was thick enough that deepthroating him meant cutting off Tony’s ability to breathe but the kneeling man wasn’t worried. James had never done anything to hurt him and Tony had no doubts about that changing anytime soon.

“Good,” James moaned out, his hand tightening reflexively in Tony’s hair. “Such a good boy. That’s exactly what I want. Just relax and let me use that hot mouth of yours.”

With that James took more control over the blowjob. Hands on either side of Tony’s head directed him up and down on James’s cock as the other man used Tony’s throat for his pleasure. Each time James pulled out of his throat Tony was quick to gasp down as big of a breath as he could to keep the lightheaded feeling at bay for as long as he could manage. His whole world was compressing down to pleasing his Dom and he wasn’t about to fail at that just because he couldn’t catch his breath.

At the same time that James was working himself off in Tony’s mouth, Tony had gotten rock hard in his boxers. The front of the material was soaked from Tony’s precome and the teasing slide of the fabric over his sensitive organ was slowly driving him crazy. Tony’s fingers clenched down tight on his thighs to restrain himself from moving them from where he had been told to keep them and taking himself in hand to jerk himself off. That wasn’t allowed without his Dom’s approval and Tony was determined to be good tonight.

“I’m almost there Sweetheart,” James warned as he picked up the pace fucking Tony’s mouth harder as he closed in on his orgasm. “I’m going to finish down your throat now. I want you to swallow it all down for me Sugar. Can you do that? I don’t want you to lose a single drop. If you do that I’ll make sure you get your reward.”

With that James grabbed tight to Tony’s hair and pulled him down until Tony’s nose was pressed against his stomach and his entire cock was sheathed down Tony’s throat. Between the spasming muscles as Tony swallowed around him, the fucked red lips stretched wide around his cock, and the watering brown eyes that never so much as blinked, James felt his orgasm rip through him as he emptied himself down Tony’s throat in spurt after spurt of cum.

Tony’s eyes were getting a glazed look in them from lack of oxygen by the time James was finished and pulling his cock out until only the head was resting on Tony’s tongue. Watching his lover pant heavily for breath around his cock sent a bolt of arousal through James that made him wish that even his super soldier refractory period was shorter than it actually was so he could take that mouth all over again. Even as it was he enjoyed giving a few last thrusts into Tony’s mouth urging the other man to lick him clean before pulling out completely and raking his fingers through Tony’s hair in a soothing gesture.

“You were so good for me Sugar,” James praised, never once losing the physical contact between them. “Just perfect. Do you want your reward now Doll?”

“Yes please James,” croaked Tony, his throat feeling raw and worn from the use that it had just been put through.

“Good. You can have it now,” promised James. “I want you to touch yourself now. Jerk yourself off through your boxers. Get them all nice and messy for me. Show me just how much you enjoyed sucking my cock.”

With a loud moan of pure want Tony was quick to follow the order, grasping himself through the already wet material and rapidly bringing himself to the edge of orgasm less than a minute later. Words of praise and admiration fell from James’ lips spurring Tony on until he was barely holding himself back.

“James please,” Tony begged, jerking himself off faster, his hips thrusting up as though that would somehow give him more friction. “I need to cum. Please James. Please can I cum?”

“Yes Doll. Cum for me now. Show me just how good you can be for me Doll,” James ordered, watching Tony with rap attention, taking in the erotic show that his lover was giving him.

Tony needed no more permission than that. Throwing his head back he cried out his pleasure as he climaxed, cum staining his boxers as he emptied himself into the material. His hand never stopped jerking himself off even as he started to grow oversensitive to the touch until he was sure that he had squeezed out every last drop of pleasure that he could.

When his orgasm finally ended Tony sat back on his heels swaying side to side slightly as he quietly worked on catching his breath. James took Tony’s face between his hands once more and tipped Tony’s head back and leaned down to place a deep kiss on those well fucked lips not minding the taste of himself in his lover’s mouth.

“Perfect,” James whispered reverently against Tony’s lips. “You were just perfect for me Doll. Everything I could have possibly asked for. You’re so good.”

Tony swayed on the spot, his head fuzzy and spinning with the words of praise, not wanting to leave this moment. Getting up from the chair James carefully helped Tony up to his feet and removed the soiled boxers, tossing them into the hamper as he got the other man over to the bed. It was a bit challenging with the shorter man having a hard time keeping his coordination but James was patient and didn’t rush them. They had as much time as they needed and James had no plans on giving his lover anything less than what he needed after everything that Tony had just done for him.

Once he got Tony laying on the bed James picked up the washcloth from the bowl of water he had already placed beside the bed before Tony even got home and began to gently clean his boyfriend up. Every spot that was wiped clean of sweat and cum received a kiss. As good as the sex had been, caring for his lover afterwards was one of James’s favorite parts of the whole experience. Knowing that Tony was happy and healthy because of what he was doing made James feel special and happy.

After Tony was all clean James made quick work of shedding his combat gear, taking only enough time to make sure that neither the guns nor the knives would pose either of them any danger from where they were being discarded. The pile of clothing may be a mess which James didn’t care for but he would deal with it in the morning. Right now the most important thing was crawling into bed beside Tony and pulling the smaller man into his arms so that they could both get the rest that they needed.

Tony blinked slowly meeting James’s gaze as the larger man pulled him securely against his broad chest. This love and contentment right here was exactly what he had been looking forward to when he had gotten home from the gala. Tony didn’t have the words at the moment to tell James exactly how much he had loved everything that had just happened so he had to hope that his eyes were telling enough. As far as James was concerned they were and he watched them until they eventually blinked closed one final time as Tony drifted off to sleep before allowing himself to do the same.


End file.
